fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus ('ang-ki-lo-sawr-us', meaning "Fused Lizard") are diurnal (meaning active during the day) herbivorous prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 5.1. As a medium-sized armored dinosaur, it grows to 2 blocks tall and 7.3 blocks long including their tail club. The males have a redder underside than the females who have a brown underside. The males are also darker than the females. Newborns are 0.2 blocks tall and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Ankylosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the ankylosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a ankylosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR Ankylosaurus are relatively slow-moving territorial dinosaurs that will defend themselves when attacked. When provoked, they will become surprisingly fast, and will hit the attacker with their tail club, knocking them up in the air and causing additional fall damage. Additionally, their tail and head hitbox is impervious to arrows. They can break blocks weaker than iron, although at a smaller rate than other block-breaking mobs. When they are hungry, they will seek out plants to eat. The best plant to feed the self-sufficient ankylosaurus is the ancient ferns which will spread under trees on their own. Their only predators are liopleurodon, mosasaurus, tyrannosaurus, and spinosaurus. They will also be attacked by allosaurus, which it usually kills after a short battle, and sarcosuchus, however when on land ankylosaurus will be able to batter the crocodile to death, but in water the sarosuchus will perform their death roll and easily kill the ankylosaurus. Baby ankylosaurus' however are vulnerable to a much wider range of carnivores which will take advantage of their small size. Ankylosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls bringing up their mood significantly. They will however toss their ball up into the air with their club, and may accidentally throw it into an unreachable place. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult Ankylosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Ankylosaurus is tameable and rideable. To tame an ankylosaurus, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the egg while it hatches. If the player is not in this range then they will have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can also be forcibly tamed with a whip. It's recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood, as it will attack you otherwise. They are ordered with sticks. RIDING Adult ankylosaurus are rideable after being tamed. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the ankylosaurus is faster than it looks. They will stop when in water. FEEDING Ankylosaurus are herbivores and will eat flowers, leaves, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 27329dn.png|Ankylosaurus preview 2016-07-27 13.53.16.png|Baby ankylosaurus 2016-07-27 13.51.44.png|Ankylosaurus Egg Grid_Ankylosaurus_DNA.png|Ankylosaurus DNA Badland Bastion.png|A lone Ankylosaurus wandering a dirt flatland. Desert Fort.png|An Ankylosaurus in a mesa biome. 2018-04-27_21.36.43.png|an ankylosaurus searchs for food in a forest 2018-04-29_06.57.34.png|an ankylosaurus battling a tyrannosaurus 2018-05-05_14.35.14.png|an ankylosaurus protecting its baby 2018-05-24_10.28.49.png|an ankylosaurus grazing in a forest 2018-08-09_11.42.43.png|A group of ankylosaurues at a lake. 2018-08-24_13.12.40.png|An ankylosaurus compared to a pig. 2018-07-02 21.57.32.png 2019-02-14_11.35.41.png|An ankylosaurus in the coniferous forest Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.25.14.png|Dinopedia entry 2019-08-17_17.11.40.png|An ankylosaurus shows off it's dangerous tail-club to try to intimidate a tyrannosaurus Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur